


Socks

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 29/08/15 - Prompt was 'Socks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

“Bed socks?” Douglas raised an eyebrow, along with the items in question, from his supine position atop the duvet. “ _Bed socks_ , Carolyn?”

She scowled darkly from across the expanse of the room as she undressed, eyes glittering in the half-light. “And what _exactly_ is wrong with bed socks?”

“Nothing.” He grinned in mischief. “If you live in the Arctic. Or are over eighty.”

She marched towards him and snatched them from his grasp, the fluffy material warm and soft against her fingers. “ _Not_ that this has got anything to do with you….”

“Of course not.”

“…but they were in fact a present. From Arthur.”

His smile widened, though it was noticeably gentler than before. “Why does that not surprise me?”

“So you can stop trying to get a rise out of me, idiot.”

“As if I would.”

“Besides,” she continued tartly. “You may well find you need to change that scathing tone if you want to continue sharing my bed during the winter months.”

Douglas chuckled, snagging his fingers around her wrist and tugging her down towards him. “Is that so?”

“It is,” she affirmed. “Unless you’d like to experience the effects of my epically poor circulation first-hand?”

“Is my presence alone not enough to solve that problem, then?”

“Oh, good Lord, no. Not even close.”

“I would be willing,” he drawled as he pulled her closer, “to conduct a scientific experiment to sufficiently test that hypothesis….”

“Of course you would.”

“Once with socks on, once with them off?”

She shook her head, though allowed him to kiss her. “Not a chance.”

“Alright. One sock on, one sock off?”

Carolyn rolled her eyes and turned away, pulling the socks onto her feet and revelling in the glorious warmth, the delicate softness, and she tugged the bedclothes over them both, stroking her now-covered foot along his calf. 

“Is that supposed to be alluring, Carolyn, because it’s really….?” He broke off and yelped as she swiftly removed a sock once more and pressed the frozen expanse of her bare foot to his skin.

“How’s that for a scientific experiment, you clot?”

“Oh, fine; you’ve more than made your point.”

“No more quips about bed socks?”

“Not this side of Christmas, at least.”

“Good. Now go to sleep.”

He laughed, and she re-applied her sock before finding herself being pulled against his chest. Tenderness exploded through her as he sighed, their now equally warm feet intertwining as they fell into contended slumber.

FIN


End file.
